warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Walker
Agent Blake Walker is the daughter of Kelvin Walker and the niece of Kimberly Walker. Her father became a Warehouse Agent when she was 3 years old, so she basically grew up in its world of endless wonders. She started an apprenticeship at Warehouse 14 when she turned 18, and eventually became an official agent herself. Relationships Kelvin Walker Although her Dad was often busy at the Warehouse or on cases when Blake was a child, they've always been close. Since her mother, Mikayla, died during childbirth, and her remaining maternal family didn't want anything to do with the result of Kayla's fatal teenage pregnancy, the Walkers were her true family growing up. And her Dad was the one Blake looked up to the most, aside from maybe her Grandma Addy. Kimberly Walker Blake's Aunt Kim stepped up to play the role of the girl's mother figure after Kayla's death, but that turned out to be more difficult than expected. Kimber was only 20 herself when Blake was born, and a busy college student. She gave up some of her wild side in favor of juggling her studies and her niece, and quickly became stressed out with the situation. Things got a little easier once Kim graduated and started working for the Warehouse, but she never really found the time to actively raise Blake. Stevie Chudova While Steve is technically her boss, Blake's always considered her a family extension. She's the one who introduced the Walkers to the Warehouse, and Blake will forever be grateful for that. Camila Santana Mila was somewhat like a nanny for a young Blake. She was the one person in the girl's life who wasn't obsessed with the Warehouse, and therefore had more time for the child in her house. The witch evidently missed the days of her own kids' childhood, and while she was always afraid she'd eventually lose Blake to the Warehouse too, she enjoyed playing the part of a Mom once more. Cassidy Kingston Casey has always been Blake's second aunt, and someone the girl genuinely looks up to. Sometimes she even prefers going to Cassidy for advice, rather than Kimberly or Kelvin. Addison Blake Her Grandma Addy is pretty much everything Blake ever aimed to be: A strong, intelligent woman, who is admired for her brains as much as her beauty and bravery. Even as an adult, Blake still gets excited whenever Addison calls or visits her. Trivia * Her grandmother, Addison Blake, is the granddaughter of Doctor Kevin Blake and the great-granddaughter of Doctor Allison Blake. All in all, her father's maternal family mostly consists of academics and scientists. Many of them worked at Global Dynamics, a top secret research facility in the hidden town of Eureka, Oregon. * Her first name is the surname of her beloved grandmother, Addison, and her ancestors. * Her career at the Warehouse started with an apprenticeship in her late teens, during which she got her degree so she could become an agent later on. Her boss, Stevie, likes to point out that her method reminds her a lot of Claudia Donovan's early years in Warehouse 13. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Walker Family Category:Blake Family Category:Warehouse Staff Category:Warehouse Agents Category:Staff of Warehouse 14 Category:Born: 2100s Category:Born: January